emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7781 (23rd March 2017)
Plot Emma and Faith fight over the microphone and Emma begs Faith not to do this. Pete is forced to drag Emma away after she shouts she's sorry. David asks Faith is his mum's spirit is coming through but Faith fends him off saying she can't chose which spirits want to talk to her, resulting in boos from the audience. Debbie tells Faith that the show is over. At the church, Harriet demands to know what's in the bag but Cain refuses to divulge its contents. Harriet reveals she knows it's stolen mobile phones, reminding Cain she was a police officer before she became a vicar. Cain goes to leave the church but stays when he sees village is crawling with police officers looking for Ashley. At Mulberry Cottage, Sandy blames himself for Ashley's disappearance. Everyone assures him it's not his fault but Laurel loses it and orders everyone to shut up, placing the blame with Jimmy and Bob. Chas calls an end to the psychic night. Pearl is disappointed until Chas reveals it's all fake, as Faith has been reading Edna's diary. The audience can't believe it. Pearl is fuming and tells Faith she should be ashamed. Bob insists he and Jimmy left Ashley with Grace but Laurel is fuming that she has been lied to and calls Jimmy and Bob cowards. Nicola steps in and defends them, telling Laurel she's looking for someone to blame, but they are there to help her. Laurel orders everyone out. Laurel states the worst-case scenario is that Ashley could die, unaware Doug has just returned with Arthur, who has heard everything. Emma tells Pete and Ross that whatever Faith is saying about her isn't true but her sons can't understand why she's so hysterical. Emma is relieved when Leyla reveals Faith didn't say anything about James. Cain tells Harriet that the stolen phones are for a good cause. Cain lies to Harriet that when he was younger he wanted to be a life guard to safe people and be a hero. He explains once at the beach there was a child struggling and he swan into save him, but the current was too strong and he couldn't reach him. He can't believe Harriet believed him and tells her not everybody can be saved. Harriet agrees to keep her mouth shut if Cain returns the phones. Doug tells Laurel there is always hope and orders her not to give up on Ashley. Arthur comes down the stairs with his suitcase stating he's going to find Ashley. Laurel sits Arthur down and tells him everyone is out looking for Ashley, stating his dad would be so proud of him. Robert finds Liv paining the Mill. Liv worries Aaron hates her for stabbing him in the back. Chas apologises to her punters offers refunds but after Faith talks about the money being for Sarah, everyone decides waive the refund. Cain tries to buy Harriet's silence which doesn't go down well. She threatens to tell the police and grabs the bag from Cain's hand and runs out the church. Cain follows after Harriet demanding the bag back. Harriet isn't scared of Cain, despite his threat to set the church alight. He attempts to grab the bag back but Harriet knees him and jumps into the new church bus and locks the door. Robert tells Liv that letting slip about the drugs was the best thing to do and assures her Aaron is now clean. Cain desperately tries to open the bus door but Harriet starts the engine and drives off. Leyla moans to David and Leyla about Faith. Harriet has second thoughts. Debbie thanks Faith but advises her to do a sponsored walk next time. Emma watches as Faith heads towards Dale View. Emma grabs a rock and runs towards Faith but she is suddenly struck by the church van. Laurel suggests she Arthur and Doug go through old photos to give them some idea as to where Ashley might go. Harriet apologises to Emma as she is put on a stretcher. Cain watches as a Police Officer takes the bag of phones out of the bus. As she is wheeled toward the ambulance Emma sees 'Jesus forgives all' written on the side of the bus. Laurel feels awful for having a go at everyone. Pete assures Emma that she's going to be fine. Faith confronts Emma about the brick and tells her soon the village will know what she is. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road car park *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten Road *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,260,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes